Lives of a hero
by Legend Is A Dream
Summary: Short snippets and one-shots that could happen, but most likely won't be included in Ocean's Daughter canon. Will most likely be posted more often than the actual story because of chapter lengths.
1. Patrolling with a friend

**Story:** Lives of a hero  
 **Chapter:** 1  
 **Notes:** So I hope this works now because I just got a review that last time didn't work... If it doesn't PM me and I'll try to fix it again.

"Speedy, what brings you to New York?" Roy nearly jumped out of his skin as the three year younger girl suddenly appeared next to him. She was spending too much time with Robin. "Didn't know you and Arrow were chasing anyone."

"We aren't." The reply was so short and snapped, something was wrong. Green eyes took in the archer and Thyella let out a sigh.

"You two fighting again?" She knew how Green Arrow treated his partner. More like a sidekick than partner really, and that while he was the oldest from all the other child heroes. "What did Oliver do."

That was why Roy liked to come to Thyella with his problems. The other heroes would have asked what _he_ had done, but Thyella knew Roy just became to fed up with his mentor at times and snapped. The adults just never realised it wasn't the other way around. "He didn't let me patrol because the criminal he is chasing is to 'dangerous'."

Thyella snorted, loudly. Roy was more than capable of defending himself. He fought metahumans both faster and stronger than himself more than once a week. Oliver was clearly being overprotective again. "So you decided you would come here and seek out little old me?"

Roy rolled his eyes behind his mask. "I just like the view." Instead of a fake hurt expression that Speedy would have expected, the girl just hummed in agreement.

"New York is a prettier city than Star. You're certainly right." Another masked eye roll from Speedy was followed by a chuckle. "Hey, you wanna patrol with me?"

Roy blinked at his friend. She was some strange mixture between a younger sister and the sarcastic friend to him. "Tonight? I will be back in Star by then."

Thyella shook her head and stood up. "Nah, now."

"Now?"

"Yeah. We patrol twice a day, most of the time anyway. I just stumbled across you halfway in. Di is doing Manhattan, Bronx and Queens. I got Staten Island and Brooklyn." The girl got up from the side of the building and dusted herself off. "You coming?"

Speedy stared for a few seconds before standing up and following after her. He still didn't quite know how a thirteen year old could look so threatening. It was probably the knowledge that she could make weapons appear in her hand because of her bracelets and the sword hanging from her belt. But there was also a confident air around her.

"Why do you patrol twice a day?" Thyella looked back at him, her ponytail flying through the air, grinning.

"It's fun! I mean, me and Di? We do things a lot different from most. Batman is dark and scary" She wiggled her fingers and dropped her voice as she said it, making Speedy snort. " so he doesn't talk to civilians. Superman doesn't need patrol because he basically hears anything in the city. Star city is a lot smaller than New York and there is less 'normal' crime."

Thyella took the last few feet in a sprint before throwing herself of the side of the building. Speedy was more careful, not familiar with the buildings around him. They dropped quite a few feet before Thyella suddenly had a platform of water under her feet slowing her fall. Speedy shot a grappling arrow and landed without a sound next to the girl on the next rooftop. "Didn't know you could fly."

"I can't. I can make water fly, but can't fly myself. But anyway. We patrol twice a day because contrary to popular believe, New York isn't just alive at night." She walked up to the edge of the building and squatted down on it. "Gotham has most of its crime at night, Metropolis has a twenty-four seven alien and New York is just as criminal in daylight as in the dark. Just less serious criminals. More like bank robberies, pickpocketing. That kind of stuff."

"We also have more contact with the civilians, like Flash, we almost always talk to the people we save or help with small stuff." The girl shrugged, peering into the streets below. "Most days are quite calm for us, but when something happens it's mostly big."

Speedy followed Thyella's lead and walked up to the edge himself. "So what do you do with school? I know it's Sunday now, but what if you have school?"

"Easy. I don't." At the archers confused face the girl chuckled. "I am being home schooled. All my textbooks are in Ancient Greek which is basically the only language I can read, not counting Atlantean." Speedy blinked. He had never known any of this before and he doubted Green Arrow actually knew everything.

"Okay." He said slowly. "And your training?" Thyella tilted her head slightly, trying to figure Speedy out before shrugging.

"Patrol takes two hours in the afternoon and four at night. I sleep after the night patrol for six hours, so patrol from ten to two, sleeping until eight. Breakfast, homework, lunch, patrol from one to three then five hours training, dinner. Sometimes we train after dinner, but mostly we work on cases."

Speedy was starting and he knew it, but couldn't bring himself to stop. This thirteen year old girl had more discipline than most adults. He doubted that Superman could bring himself to do something like this. "There are also two days a week that I'm in Atlantis for training with my powers. And I learn how to have manners there." Thyella shrugged. "Come on, we still have half a patrol to do."

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review!  
**


	2. Broken Promise

This is more of a drabble than a one shot. Kinda depressing. Okay, just depressing.

* * *

Percy froze as the machine collided with the power lines. The whole body sparked with electricity for a moment before the cables snapped and the machine collided with the ground. The ground shook and Percy was running. She couldn't be _dead_. Not her. No. Percy had promised. She had promised Nico she would keep his sister safe.

Percy heard Grover somewhere to her right, but ignored him. She _had_ to find Bianca. _She had to._ When she reaches the same hole the daughter of Hades had gotten in she didn't hesitate to jump in herself. Not three seconds after she had entered the body she heard footsteps echo behind her. A quick look over her shoulder revealed Zoë running in too. They ran as fast as they could, discovering that the whole body was made of tiny chambers, passageways that connected seemingly random rooms and shafts. The gears that made the machine work were everywhere slowing the group of demigods down far too much for Percy's liking.

Finally they reached the head. But Bianca wasn't there. There was no body, nothing. The only thing indicating that Bianca had been there was her knife sticking out of the control panel. There were scorch marks on the floor, like there had been a fire.

Zoë and Thalia exchanged a look, both grim. "Let's search the rest of the body." Zoë, for once, agreed without hesitation with Thalia. They searched the body, literally from head to toe, until the sun came up.

No Bianca.

No body.

Percy had broken her promise.

* * *

Sorry guys, but I kind of missed this in the series, the actual search for Bianca's body.

Now, on to happier news. I have a poll up for who you guys want Percy to meet first. Tyson, Rachel, Dick Grayson as Dick Grayson or Dick Grayson as Robin. Next chapter for Ocean's Daughter is almost done!


End file.
